Vi Kom Hela Denne Måde
by AmiboshiLOVER
Summary: This was originally a roleplay, but I decided to make a story out of it. The Title is Norwegian, Swedish, and Danish...{sorry Finni your not in the title} Its crack headed and full of smutty things so yeah...eventually it will get there. If you don't like SuFin, NorFin, SuDen, DenNor...you can only like one to like the story though. Plus a secret pairing inside!


**Disclaimer: I don't personally own Hetalia, and my friend takes half responsibility for it! I really hope you like it.**

Chapter One: Tre-vejs angreb på Frankrigs Castle

It was the bitter cold of winter in the Scandinavian region of Europe, and I was traveling towards the land of France. I've heard the Frenchman had much gold and wine within his castle walls. I smiled to myself as my feet churned through the thick layer of snow upon the ground. I rule the lands of a place called Denmark, my name is Mathias Kohler, but I just go by the name of my land. Well anyway as I was making my way to France's castle I was stopped short by two others. One was tall, blonde, and had an etched in scowl on his face, I'll just call him ugly. Then there was another one shorter then I, who had light blond hair and a big ass war hammer. This war hammer towered over the light blonde haired man. He seemed to handle this giant toy very effectively as he was going up against ugly. The taller man, ugly, had a nice sword on him that held up against the goliath hammer. They seemed to be fighting over the place I was heading towards. There was no chance in hell that I was going to let the land I was going to claim first be won over by neither ugly nor goliath hammer wielding shorty.

I charge in with my battle ax held high and I sped with all my Viking might towards shorty, who saw me coming regardless of ugly launching an attack. He successfully blocked it with amazing strength, I mean for a shorty. Then after he block me he charged towards ugly with the hammer and took him from the side, knocking clear across the field of snow and back first into a tree. A pile of snow shook loose from the tree top fell upon ugly. He dug himself out and again charged once more towards shorty and this time was ugly was K.O'ed by the shorty. Afterward I ran towards the hammer wielder now somewhat knowing what to expect in his strength at least. I knew nothing about this guy's strategy. I was coming at him from the back and just when I thought I was going to land a good strike with my trusty ax I was stopped short again by the shorty. His cold eyes narrowed at me then he spoke,

"Back off this castle is mine." When said these words it seemed like a dark aura formed around his body, but I quickly shook of the thought and went for another hit. This time I manage to slice open his arm which was holding his massive weapon. "Ah, knulle!" He shouted from the pain that must have caused him. "I'll kill you!" He snarled at me like a beast and charged with anger in his eyes. I smiles cockily,

"Bring it short stuff." I defended myself now having the upper hand with his anger making more fought for a long time, mainly blocking each others attacks. One after another I blocked the short stature boy, and I knew I was going to win. Accept then I felt the ground under my weight as I took another step back from the force. I looked down and _fuck_ I realized I was on an edge of a cliff. If I took another strike from him it would be down with the Dane. "Look can we talk? I mean we can split the land right?" I hurriedly thought up.

"I don't negotiate." He said as he finally lowered his weapon.

"Well uh, hey we could spit the land right?"

"Yeah if I wanted to accept!" He glared. I held my hand up in a blocking motion as shorty rose his hammer again.

"Fine!Fine! You can have the land." I lied with every intention on keeping it.

"Really, are you being serious?" Lowering his weapon believing me a little at least.

"Yes, over my dead body!" I smirked and attacked again with my ax it gave him another nice wound across his leg to match the one on his arm. I turned the tables sure enough now he was near the edge of the cliff.

"The l'nd is m'ne." Said a strong voice behind me and then I realized a sword was held up against my back. I didn't like the situation I was in, but there was no way out for me, nor shorty. Ugly stood there then without taking his eyes off of us he withdrew a rope form his pocket and tied me and the other together back to back. Then ugly looked at the little viking and had said,

"You f'ght well, w'rk for me or be thr'wn into the d'ngeon of this castle? You ch'ice." It took a moment and seeing as I couldn't see shorty I had no way of knowing his decision, but anything had to be better than being stuck in the dungeons with a midget.

"I'll fight for you." shorty had replied with what felt like a nod. The ropes were loosened but only on his side and he rose from the ground. They both looked down at me and glared.

"Dr'g him to the d'ngeons." The winner of the castle gave order to his minion to do his bidding. The short man grabbed onto my ropes and yanked me to my feet. He got me to the dungeons by pushing and shoving me down the cold stone corridors to the cells and then shoved me into the cell with a cold smile and a slam of the door I was behind bars.

"Be a good little captive." The cold eyed man smiled once more then turned and left. Leaving me to set on the floor of the dungeons as his footsteps echoed further and further back towards the castles' halls.

**The next Chapter is from Norway's point of view, it will probably be better then this one seeing as I can do his personality and mind set then I do at Denmark's. Some of the Norwegian, Danish, Finnish, and Swedish is incorrect probably seeing as I don't really speak it well at all and in fact I'm just learning some Norwegian at this moment. If you do speak these languages I seek help in editing it! Please and thank you!**

**I looked up Knulle it said it meant Fuck and so thats is...and there is no translation for Sweden's poor speech :(...Sorry all I can say is its missing some letters.**


End file.
